


debased.

by zenospenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Choking, Creampie, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hair Braiding, Soft Zenos yae Galvus, Zenos butt, Zenos' Battle Boner, hate this man, mentioned 4.0 spoilers, no aftercare tho...., not-cuddling cuddling, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenospenos/pseuds/zenospenos
Summary: She never thought that accepting him at the Royal Menagerie would ever lead to this.Collection of drabbles featuring my WoL and Zenos.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

She sits pliantly on the edge of his bed, back straight and legs swinging back and forth as she waits patiently for him to undress. Her eyes are cast down towards the ground, respectful and understanding of her position, of what she is here to do. 

Zenos yae Galvus removes his shirt quickly, folding it neatly and placing it on the ottoman at the foot of his bed. He does the same with his trousers and his smallclothes, until he stands naked in front of her. Nei sits there, frozen until he clears his throat and lifts her chin with the knuckle of his finger, coaxing her to look him in the eye. 

She’s hesitant to meet his gaze at first, the fear of the man that he surely is not shooting through her spine and causing her to tremble ever so slightly. Zenos is tall, and though she normally stands at about navel-height compared to him, his presence is still foreboding. He is silent, always watching, always calculating his next move. It’s almost terrifying how undone he has made her in such a short time. 

Her mouth opens obediently as his finger passes through her lips, sucking lightly on the tip of his index before he pushes it back further into the depths of her throat. She makes a low humming sound as she laves over the digit, letting it pass through the back of her tongue and press as far as it can go. The calloused tip of his finger scrapes the back of her throat, and still she does not gag on his ministrations, instead keeping her gaze focused on those icy, brilliant eyes. 

“And to think you would be retching on my fingers merely a few moons ago.” He chuckled, forcing his hand further into her throat as he added another finger, causing her to gasp from the sensation of her throat being stuffed, the last breath of oxygen pouring from her lungs and causing a strain on her chest. 

Still, she sucked on his fingers dutifully, rubbing her tongue on the underside of his digits and tasting the flavor of his skin. She knew that when it came to her arrogant lover, the show she put on for him was important. To bore him would mean disappointment, and disappointing her prince, her lover, would be the greatest sin of all. 

“So beautiful.. and so strong.” He coos, pushing his fingers past the joint between her mouth and throat, “The Champion of the Savages, falling so lowly while she chokes on my fingers. A shame, really. You had so much potential, so much fire, and yet here you are, crawling so desperately back to me.”

His fingers sit uncomfortably in her throat as his other hand comes down the curves of her throat and rests below her collarbones, cupping her petite breast and running his thumb over the peak of her nipple, letting it swell and harden under his touch. She moans lightly, vibrations reverberating through his fingers, goading him to pinch her nipple harder, pulling it towards him and flicking it back to earn a choked gasp from the auri woman before him. 

Earnestly, he slides his fingers out from her throat and gives her a moment to reunite with oxygen, but only that small moment is the most relief she will be getting for the night. The sick grin returns to his face as he wipes the mess of saliva off on her thigh and grasps her by the throat, squeezing lightly as she watches him with blown black pupils. 

His kiss is ravenous as he clashes his mouth with hers, kissing her like he wants to devour her. She simply leans her head back, giving in to the pleasure of him squeezing at her throat and his tongue gently sweeping past her lips, swiping behind her front teeth in a battle for dominance. She yields, of course, letting him kiss her how he pleases, letting him *use* her how he pleases.

When he pulls away, there’s a thin strand of saliva that connects his tongue to her bottom lip, the indentations of his canines drawing the slightest amount of blood. She doesn’t hesitate, swiping her tongue across her lower lip and sweeping up any remaining essence that remained on her swollen lips.

He chuckles. It’s a sweet, gentle sound that passes through his lips, leaving Nei flustered and wanting below him. She’s never heard such a sound from him before, and she casts her gaze upwards, worried that she might have irritated him in her daring attempt to be seductive. 

His hand once again cups her jaw, a calloused thumb coming to brush against soft lips. He’s tender as he holds her, too gentle for her tastes. 

She wants him to ravage her, to fuck her like the savage that she is. She doesn’t have to vocalize this want, however. He knew her needs all too well. 

“In time, you will learn to enjoy taking things a bit slower, my pet.” He says, as if he could read her mind. His thumb pushes into her mouth and she sucks the tip of it softly, shivering quietly as his other hand trails down the planes of her ribs and stomach, resting just above her womanhood. 

She *ached*. 

Desire was an odd thing for her to feel, and though her past years of working as a courtesan numbed her to any sense of wanton from sex, but she felt such a strong feeling of want whenever her prince deigned to touch her. 

“Such a greedy little thing.” 

Yes, she wants to moan against his thumb. She wants to whisper sweet nothings into his ear and all of the things that men loved to hear when they bedded her, but the stern, icy gaze burning down at her kept her silent.

Nei swallowed around the lump in her throat and kept her gaze upwards as her heart threatened to burst out of its cage.

She was so damn *wet.*

His thumb remains hooked in her mouth as his other hand playfully toys with her folds, dipping just below her clit to feel the wetness that resided there coat his finger and bring it back up to her mouth. His thumb slips out and is replaced by his index, coated in her slick, and she hums seductively around the digit as she sucks him clean of any wetness he brought from her needy cunt. 

He lowers his lips down far enough that she swears he was going to kiss her, but he dives right past her lips and towards her ear, licking the shell of it while he groaned deeply. 

“Such a *good girl*.” He praised her with a low growl to her ear, feeling her shudder against him as he barely touched her. He chuckled as she seemed to press herself into him and then retract, forgetting herself and her place for just a moment as she let her touch-starved emotions deprive her from her obedience. 

He removes his finger from her mouth and finally, tenderly, pulls her in for a deep kiss. Nei yields *beautifully* under him, parting her lips and letting him slide his tongue between her teeth. She moans, a totally *broken* sound as she sucks on the tip of his tongue. 

Zenos kisses her like he wants to devour her, tongue and teeth threatening to break the skin of her lower lip as he bites at it, lapping up the droplets of blood that dribble out when it gives. 

Her mind wanders back to that day, where she stood weeping under the glassy sky as it shone down the bright colors of the Ala Mhigan heat. The Royal Menagerie was so beautiful, something she had never seen before, and yet the beast of a man who now kissed her so fiercely was a taint upon the very picture she had painted in her mind. 

They were alone when he had swayed her with his words, where she had nodded her head in acceptance and he smiled in return. They were alone when he held out his hand, and she gingerly placed her own in the center of his palm. How different the sizes of their hands were from each other, the feel of his gauntlet against the bare skin of her fingers…

They were not alone when she decided to walk away with him. 

Her face burns at the thought of Lyse and Alphinaud catching up to her, their voiced confusion singeing burns deep into her skin. Lyse running up to her, trying to pull her free of his grasp, shouting and screaming in her ear that she’s making the wrong decision, that she’d be a branded traitor, 

That she’s a monster. Just like him.   
Her cunt clenches around nothing as she’s brought back into the present with a rather harsh nip to her throat, and she lets out a broken moan as he sucks on a mark already left by the cleft of her shoulder. His bites were short, terrible little things, and he bit everywhere he could. Her body was full of his marks, and more would be littered on his skin before the night was up. 

Again his fingers swipe between her folds, collecting wetness there and rolling it over her swollen clit. Once, twice, and then he retracts his hand as she arches into him, a whimper making it past her lips before she throws her head back and gasps his name. 

A sickly smile makes its way up the curvature of his lips, and his hands part from her as she shudders. The heat in her core only intensifies as he retracts his ministrations, his prize already won without any effort at all. 

“How disappointing.” He drawls, and she shakes her head, tears threatening to spill past squeezed-shut lids. Her tail, the damned thing, strikes against the bed in a single swipe, her agitation getting the better of her. 

“Eyes open.” Zenos chides, and she obeys him, golden eyes gleaming through the dim lighting of the room as her gaze meets his. 

She doesn’t have the time to cower as he slaps her, a quick, resonating strike that throws her to the side of the bed. She doesn’t cry out, instead taking the punishment quickly and quietly, the burning of her cheek not even close to overpowering the heat collecting in her core. 

She can hear him shifting behind her, the dip in the bed from his weight alerting her of his presence. Her back is pressed flush against his naked chest, the contact not enough to soothe the burning beneath her skin. 

“Legs apart, my pet.” 

His hand is not tender or gentle as he pries her legs apart, his other hand on his straining arousal as he smears his precome between her folds, the choked sob rising from her throat at the slight stimulation. If she could just grind down upon him..

“Stop.” He warns, and she freezes, knowing he would be most displeased if he had to repeat himself. Tears spill from their pools as his cock drags against her cunt, never deigning to relieve her of her ache and penetrate her. 

Instead, he lies his flushed cock against her thighs, just under her weeping cunt. Nei makes a confused moan, the heady feeling of his cock against her clouding her thoughts as he closes her open legs around him. 

Kami, she wants to grind herself down on him so badly, but the bruising grip he has on her hips keeps her from moving downwards where she wants to go. He shushes her worried cries as his hips come apart from the curve of her ass, the swollen head of his cock just barely escaping the confines of her closed thighs before slapping his hips forward, earning a garbled moan from her in response. 

His thrusts are slow at first, easing in and out of her closed thighs with shallow strokes before slapping his hips against her ass, the barest hint of his cock rubbing against her folds causing her to throw her head back and wail with pleasure. 

Zenos fucks her thighs at a brutal pace, grunting and growling in her ear akin to a beast in a rut. Her thighs hug his cock as tight as they can, strangled cries pouring from her throat as his hand wraps around it, squeezing tightly. 

One hand on her throat, the other on her hip, and his cock brutally fucking her thighs was enough to make her tears fall freely down her cheeks, her sobs convulsing against his hand and causing her thighs to shake against his cock as he fucked her. 

It seemed to go on forever. 

Zenos had stamina, she knew this, and though every other moment he would release the grip on her throat and allow oxygen to pour into her lungs, his assault between her legs would never cease. Sharp, even thrusts in and out of her closed thighs, never stopping once. 

“M-My Lord.” She rasps through the pressure on her throat, breaking her silence. 

“Yes, my pet?” 

She makes a noise of dissent, a whimper. His tone was mocking, playful. If he willed her to suffer for moaning out his name, then she would do so, out of her true adoration for him. 

“My Lord, I-” Nei manages through the thrusts, through the terrible binding coils heating in her core. His cock drags against her folds once, twice, before returning between her thighs and she tosses her head back at the sudden friction, her clit practically throbbing for attention. 

Again and again he denies her the relief. 

Finally, after it seems an entire bell has passed of him simply fucking her thighs, his thrusts grow erratic, his own thighs clapping against her ass again and again and again until he groans something bestial into her ear, finally slipping inside of her wetness just as his balls tighten painfully.

Nei gasps at the sensation of being filled, choking out pleas against his hand on her throat as she feels his cock twitch inside of her. She grips onto him like a vice, forcing a groan from his throat as he empties himself inside of her. 

She grinds down at the base of his cock, walls fluttering around him as his seed fills her to the brim and spills out around his invading cock, milking him of all he has. He sits inside of her as he finishes, and then as quickly as he shoved himself inside, he rolls his hips outwards, removing his cock from her sopping hole and allowing his seed to spill out on the bedsheets.

Nei whimpers at the sensation, squeezing around the emptiness inside of her as his come spills from her. He disregards the mess, wiping any excess fluids on her outer thigh and removing himself from the bed, leaving her shaking and crying by her lonesome. 

“You may leave.” He says, his tone authoritative. Nei looks up at him as her face presses into the sheets below her, eyes full of fear. 

This isn’t what she meant when she had accepted him, and yet here she was, used by him and oh-so willing to be. He knew she craved him. He knew she loved being hurt by his hand, the contact he gave her, and the marks left over from his abuse. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” She says, breaking the silence that hung so thickly between them. 

Zenos does not deign to give her a response. 

Nei bowed her head before standing, ignoring the thick seed dripping down her thighs, and promptly left his chambers without another word.


	2. bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fireside bliss and hair braiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i know that i said i was gonna update it.. back in november but. heres a short chapter because i have brainworms. sorry if its cringe.

It’s a wonder he even lets her touch his hair after such a short time of knowing her. Even here, as they stay in Doma Castle plotting their next attack on the insurrectionists, he allows himself to open up more and more to her, and her in turn. 

He likes the way it feels, her fingers running through his hair, sectioning pieces off and wrapping them around each other, drawing the brush across his scalp again and again. The gentle, throaty sound of her humming is the only thing he can focus on, despite the loud snapping and crackling of the fire before them. 

Her weaving of his hair showed signs of an unearthed talent as he sat there, feeling her hot breath on his neck and her touch against his scalp. 

Does he know how much she adores him? Does he know how much her heart aches to see him react so numbly to her praise? Even as he sits between her legs, she cannot help but want to get closer to him. 

He doesn’t respond when she asks him if he likes the feeling of having his hair braided; simply shrugging and staring ahead blankly at the hearth. He was rather fond of doing that, she noticed, watching the ashes spit from the logs and feeling the warmth radiate onto his skin. What a gorgeous thing to behold, and yet she yearns for more. 

She pins the ends of his braids, raking her fingers through his hair and pulling it up into a ponytail, sliding the elastic through and twisting it tightly. Not too tightly, though, for she knows from experience how sensitive his scalp can be. 

Zenos glances back at her for a moment while she works, and she catches him, but she doesn’t mention it. Her fingers resume their ministrations and soon his golden hair is woven into radiant plumes, braids wrapping around his head and feeding into the high ponytail. Akin to His Radiance’s choice of hairstyle, but something more manageable to spar with. 

When she rounds the final braid around the elastic, she leans back, examining her work. That single clump of hair that always managed to stick past his ear still remained, but the rest of it seemed neat enough. She rises from her position on the loveseat, sitting next to him on the floor instead. 

“There’s that angelic face that I have missed” She whispers, reaching up to cup his jaw, face free of his usual curtain of hair. “You look so beautiful with your hair pulled back. I do adore it so--” 

“Stop.” 

She falters, hands retracting for just a moment as she watches him with widened eyes, noticing how he continues to look towards the fire with an unreadable gaze. 

“Cease your useless praise. I have no need for it.” Zenos replies, and Nei looks down, discouraged. 

“Forgive me.” She says, shifting so that she too is facing the fire. Nei sighs, leaning her body on the side of his arm and feeling him shift to get closer to her. 

It’s nice how he has his own little ways of showing affection, like how he lets his hand trail over her own and rest on top of it. 

Moments pass, and it seems like an eternity to her. When Zenos finally does deign to speak, she misses what he says the first time, only being alerted by the vibrations through his arm. 

“Hm?” 

“I said that it is nice having you here.” He says with a grunt, patting her hand. “It would be smarter to leave you in Ala Mhigo, but I do prefer your company.” 

She hums a response, leaning all the way down so she can rest her head in his lap and stare up at the ceiling. He moves slowly, letting his fingers idly trace across her scales, and she knows nothing but peaceful bliss at the feeling. 

Nei smiles, content. 

"I am glad, my Lord."


End file.
